There are many problems of being interfered by external signal, sabotaging, monitoring, network attacking in the software and hardware level among the smart mobile devices (such as the operating system of the smart phones and smart tablet), private cloud, public cloud and hybrid cloud of cloud systems, GPS, mobile baseband OS system, OS system of SIM card, RFID, wireless sensor network, wired router and wireless router, software-defined network (SDN), system on chip (SoC), enterprise digital rights management, video compression, power line network transmission, VoIP; other personal information privacy leaking including call logs, message logging, downloading data, photo, video, positioning information and financial security and network traffic. Therefore, governmental, banking, national defense, enterprise, organizational and medical institutions around the world, even individuals, will use encryption technology such as the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), so as to encrypt transferring, processing and storage of confidential information.
Advanced Encryption Standard is one of the symmetric key encryption method and a block key encryption standard adopted by the U.S. federal government after the consideration of safety, cost and features of algorithms implementing such as actual security, randomness, robustness, authorization requirement, computing efficiency, memory requirement, algorithms arrangement, software/hardware applicability and simplicity. Moreover, AES encryption can be efficiently operated in the 32, 64 -bit CPU. Therefore, AES was announced by the NIST as U.S. FIPS PUB 197 on Nov. 26, 2001 and became effective as a federal government standard on May 26, 2002. The Advanced Encryption Standard encryption has become one of the popular algorithms nowadays. However, AES encryption process could generate only one key, and cipher text corresponding to the key may be cracked by someone once the key is lost.
Another algorithm commonly used today is public key encryption method, which provides two keys, that is, a public key and a private key. All users know the public key for encrypting message or verifying digital signature. Private key is owned by specific user for decrypting the message and signing (or generating) a signature. Since public key and private key are asymmetric keys, encryption or signature verification party cannot decrypt or generate signatures. It is also called asymmetric encryption method. However, due to the performance of the encryption, decryption and transferring of the public key and the private key, speed of the public key encryption method is slower than that of AES encryption method. Moreover, the public key encryption method cannot encrypt a lot of files and the protocol in a short time due to limitations of hardware condition nowadays. However, the algorithm of asymmetric keys relies on random number generator for very quality random number such as nondeterministic true random number. Our invention can solve this problem in the form of software way with internet signal source (quantum signal source), digital signal source or analog signal source.
Due to globalization, information flow becomes more collaborative, refinement, service-based and intelligent. As a result, the information is everywhere and everyone can share information in this high speed and multi-tasking digital time, so as to generate the information security problems in some issues such as malicious intrusion, virus infection, authority control, encryption and decryption of BYOD (bring your own device), private cloud and public cloud. These would be the most important issues for information security now and future. Therefore, the present invention will become an important part in information security defenses.
In view of this, the present invention provides a multiple encryption method and system for encrypting a lot of information and generating a plurality of keys and initialization vectors corresponding to the encrypted files and encrypted protocols. The keys and the initialization vectors are saved in different location respectively. Moreover, the present invention could overcome the current problems of optimizing between hardware speed and software scheduling in current encryption/decryption technology due to characteristics of AES encryption process having excellent optimizing feature for CPU scheduling. The present invention can be effectively applied in the field of information security. The method and system of the present invention use Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) key to encrypt each file and each protocol even in the condition when a user's password has been stolen and disclosed, or a server is hacked or its information is stolen by internal staff. Each file and protocol has specific multiple key protections and cannot be decrypted immediately. In the same way, the present invention can also be applied in the software and hardware level among the smart mobile devices (such as the operating system of the smart phones and smart tablet), private cloud, public cloud hybrid cloud of cloud systems, GPS, mobile baseband OS system, SIM card OS systems, RFID, wireless sensor network, wired router and wireless router, software-defined network (SDN), system on chip (SoC), enterprise digital rights management, video compression, transmission power line network, VoIP and perform multiple encryption and decryption process in them. Therefore, the method and system of the present invention can improve significantly the protection for patent, trade secret and the Confidentiality, Authenticity, Controllability, Availability, Integrity and Non-repudiation of information security for governmental, banking, national defense, enterprise, organizational and medical institutions.